1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyelash curlers and eyeliner applicators and more particularly pertains to a new combination eyelash curler and eyeliner applicator for curling eyelashes and applying eyeliner simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of eyelash curlers and eyeliner applicators is known in the prior art. More specifically, eyelash curlers and eyeliner applicators heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,795,482; U.S. Pat. No. 2,323,595; U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,156; U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,858; U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,701; and U.S. Pat. No. 328,504.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new combination eyelash curler and eyeliner applicator. The inventive device includes an eyelash curler having an upper applicator portion, a plurality of replaceable eyeliner cartridges that are attachable to the upper applicator portion of the eyelash curler and a case having a plurality of cavities containing eyeliner cartridges with different color eyeliner.
In these respects, the combination eyelash curler and eyeliner applicator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of curling eyelashes and applying eyeliner simultaneously.